Mephiles
When the Solaris Project had gone horribly wrong, the result was tearing the god of time into two. The two halves happening to be Iblis, the rage and large portion of Solaris' strength and Mephiles is thought to be the mind of the split god. The demi god's true form is no more than a pile of darkness/jet-black oily ooze which allows him to change form. Mephiles can, in a sense change into anything he wished but the form he normally chooses is being the doubleganger of Shadow the Hedgehog. (No reason honestly, none at all..) History Fourth Circle Life During the younger years of Solaris(Iblis and Mephiles) they lived in the 4th circle, a plane of existance seperate from the mortal world. A land of gods and goddesses. He was known as Solaris a god of time and god of the sun. Mephiles was god of dusk and night, Iblis was a god of dawn and day. His personallity highly different than from the years of Sonic's lifetime. In the years of living in the 4th circle he was highly shy but attentive, but in the company of friends (Enos-Jakosha aka Enerjak was his closest friend) he was highly playful and light hearted, possessing a more positive outlook. First day of life within the fourth circle was haphazard, getting into trouble at every turn and the addition of Enerjak as one of his closest friends. Taking a day to teach his new and younger friend to control his powers. Then it was a day of play and getting settled into the new world...new home. Over time he was accepted into the council as more of a spectator, as Solaris aged did he take on duties and responsibilities as expected of god-hood. In later years in living on this plane did things turn for the worse, it was not long after the trial of Enerjak...and the loss of his 'best buddy' did he crave for something to fill in the gap. Posessing no other close friends and only the bitter words of several other gods, due to him acting as Enerjak's defence during the trial, did the prayers from Soleanna intrigue him. Leaving the Fourth circle in hopes of a better life in the city of Soleanna. His choice would be forever regretted and drive him to extremes that the people of Sonic's time know of. Struck down with the use of the chaos emerald and left weakened, he was beaten, experimented upon, tortured by the people for their demands to control his powers. They wished to control time and have the power to conquer over the neighboring kingdoms. Solaris fought against them....soon forced into the form of the flame later generations in Soleanna soon worshipped. The pain caused by the overlanders created the now bitter and angered god Sonic, friends, and the freedom fighters have been aquainted to. Old Timeline Originally sealed away by Silver in the future within an urn, he is sent back into the past and becomes an object within the Acorn family. Passed down from generation to generation up untill the years of Sonic's existence. The urn is accidentally knocked over and the demi god is released, his initial needs made up in his mind while in his containment. Retrieve Iblis and become Solaris once more. It took some time for Mephiles to discover that Iblis had been sealed in the one who had sealed him within the urn, easily defeating the white hedgehog. Regaining his status as god, becoming Solaris. Although he is just as quickly defeated with the help of Super Sonic, Super Shadow, Super Knuckles, Silver and Blaze, taking all of their team work to defeat the god of time. But this defeat brought on a different world none had expected. Time itself upturned and events changed. Past mistakes fixed and new mistakes made, new problems arose and the world is forever changed. New Timeline Mephiles is once more sealed away within the scepter of darkness, long lost within Angel Island. How such a precious artifact was lost is still unknown. The moment the dark demi god was woken within his containment did his own powers allow him to be revived. Released to seek for Iblis. Only this time has things changed. The upturn of time and splitting of Solaris removed a bond between the two demi gods. Iblis' rage shared between them both while Mephiles' intelligence is shared between both. They are both a seperate creature without the other to depend upon. First intentions are to fix his own mistakes and learn, instead of going against the ones who defeated him. He formed a rough alliance. Doing their bidding untill he found where Iblis was located. This is his main goal and continues to be. Even when his own mind is stopping over simple thoughts, changes in his behaviour. No longer fueled by the undying rage his brother provided. Mephiles now can think clearly. Allowing to be more calculative and decieving, he has formed several alliances in order to see that he indeed returns with Iblis. Having created an alliance with the remains of the dark legion and the recently ressurected demi god, Enerjak. Mephiles even having been approached within a mental realm by Imperator Pir'Oth Ix, where he is told the location of Iblis that happens to be within Silver once more...Silver happening to have vanished, Mephiles promises to bring chaos to GUN and increase hositlities between Overlanders and Mobians. Mephiles is now existing on Mobius craving secretly something other than destruction, steadily reverting into the person he was before the pains within Soleanna. Abilities - Capable of shifting his form into anything he chooses, he is a shape shifter - Ability to make his own raw power into workable enerby blasts. - The classic beam he can send out dubbed 'Chaos Lance' - Time travel - Pass through objects or sink into the ground for quicker travel - Creation of clones or summon demons of shadow with the use of two chaos emeralds. Affiliations / Relations Coming Soon Threads that Mephiles were in Coming Soon External Information